Change in Heart
by Anku BWP
Summary: Bella has been living in Forks for a year now. But when things go bad with Jake and the Cullens come to town and Emmett break the treaty by accident what will happen? AV OC. Rated M for Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, personality traits or Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, and her alone.**

**Fair warning, I will be switching POV in the beginning of my story to make sure that everyone knows whats going on with all the characters involved. **

**Bella has been living in Forks for a year now. But when things go bad with Jake and the Cullens come to town and break the treaty by accident what will she do? AV OC.**

* * *

**The Accident**

BPOV

I just cant seem to see how it was progressing. Jake and I had been dating for a little less than a year, and it was great at first. But now, its just a daily routine. Wake up, call Jake, hang out with Jake and his friends. All I wanted was a solid relationship with him. Free of stress and worry. But Jake wanted more, and I could tell he wouldn't wait much longer. I called Angela to get her opinion to make sure I wasn't going to do anything rash.

I headed up the stairs from the living room, Charlie did not need to hear this conversation. I located Angelas number in my phone and hit send.

"Hey Bella!" her voice was high pitched at the thought of my call. "Its been a while since we talked. Whats up"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said slowly.

"And let me guess its about Jacob?" she questioned.

"Ya, I just don't think our relationship is going the right way. And I was debating breaking up with him." I shivered at the thought.

"I don't really know Jacob, but he seems like and ok guy. I would say to just do what your heart tells you." the wisdom flew from her words. "Hey sorry to cut this short, but it late and school starts tomorrow."

"Alright ill see you at school." I frowned.

"Bye Bella" she quickly hung up the phone.

I sat on my bed for a moment before yelling to Charlie.

"Can I go to Jakes for a few minuets?" I shouted.

"Ya just be back in about an hour, school start tomorrow and I dont want you up all night." He replied.

I sighed and headed down the stairs. I picked my keys up off the counter and headed out the door.

"Have fun." He smirked.

I could feel the blush in my cheeks, because of his meaning. I sped to La Push in my old truck, pushing its limits. I finally found the drive way and pulled up to a small red house. Billy greeted me on the porach and I quickly escaped his small talk.

"Jake" I called into his bedroom door. "Jake are you still asleep?" I questioned. He moaned on the other side. I could barely make out the words come in.

"Hey Bells" he sat erect at an instant. He leaned in to give me a kiss but I turned my head. "Whats wrong?" He tried to look into my eyes but they never meet his gaze.

"Nothing, I just came down to ask if you want to do something this weekend..." I let me eyes wonder around his messy room.

"Sure!" He sounded excited, "But what did you have in mind?"

"Well I thought..." I paused, " I thought we could go hiking this weekend"

Jake looked at me confused "Ok, I'm in."

"Saturday ok?" I mumbled.

"Sure, just call and ill pick you up." He smiled and I let him give me a light peck on the cheek.

"Well..." I said standing up "Its pretty late and I don't want Charlie to get worried." I headed for the door as Jakes hand caught me.

"Can I walk you to your truck?" He grinned, and I knew where this would end up.

"Not tonight ok? I am really tired and I can tell your tired to." I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this.

"Will I see you before Saturday?" He sounded worried.

"Schools starting tomorrow, and I am going to be stuck with work all week most likely." I sighed making it seem like I was sad. "Anyway I have to go Jake. Call me"

He jumped up to encompass me in a big hug. I lightly hugged him back. We stood there for an extended period of time before he let me go.

"Bye Jake" I said firmly and dashed out of the small house, waving good bye to Billy in the process.

I walked to my truck in darkness, which was never a good idea for me. I managed to find the door and get in. I fiddled with my keys until they slipped into the ignition. I cranked the engine a few times before it would start, and I made my way back home.

EPOV

"Alice is this really necessary?" I blurted out.

She sighed and said "Well I certainly think it is Edward. I've seen it. When are you just going to learn to take my visions with a grain of salt?" her pixie voice chimed.

"We just hunted not more than two days ago." I complained.

_Come on Edward quit your bitching _Emmett added in his thoughts.

"Yes and when are we ever surrounded by tons of gazing eyes?" she questioned. "At school that's where and it starts tomorrow, we are going to need all the strength we can get." she pointed to her head.

_Ive seen it Edward, and if we hunt tonight, we will have no problems tomorrow._

"Fine Alice you win" I sighed as she jumped up in down in satisfaction.

"Rose, Em, Jazz. Its time to go." She kept her tone knowing they could hear her. She headed for the back porch and stopped at the railing. The rest of the family appeared as I walked at human speed through the back door.

"How far are is everyone willing to go?" she smirked. Mental images of our hunting location flashed through her head.

"Alice you already know, just lead the way." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Come on Eddie" Emmett boomed. "Lighten up." He punched me on the arm.

Alice soared off the porch and into the grass. We followed her lead and did the same. We broke into a sprint, passing tress and sleeping wild life in the dead of night. The moon shone through the forest tops and glinted our skin. The pixie queen guided us up over the mountain. About an hour into our run Emmett got impatient.

"Come on Alice where the fuck are we going." he snaked out.

Alice just peered back and giggled. We continued to run, never faltering and never slowing pace. We stopped in a clearing. It was small, benches surrounded a stone circle. Charred wood was pungent in the air.

"Alice... why did you bring us to a camp site near Seattle?" I was concerned.

"Don't you watch the news?" she was disappointed.

"No not really." I retorted.

"Well if you had you would know there has been a number of bear and mountain lion attacks here." her mind flashed with news reports of savage attacks.

"Alright!" Emmett cooed. Rose smacked him a crossed the chest.

"Kepp your voice down babe." she scolded. "Go have some fun boys".

We looked at one another and disappeared.

EMPOV

Alice was now the best. Bears are my personal favorite. Edward, Jasper and I split up and went towards different scents. Hunting the different animals in the same place would not work. I was so ready to bag me a large bear, Grizzly if at all possible. But the scent was no where. I kept going in circles trying to find it. After a half hour I quit.

"Alice you evil pixie liar" I muttered.

This sucked big time. No bears to hunt. Just simple deer and other none challenging animals. I huffed and stood still pouting. That's when it hit me. Like a wave clashing with rock. _That smell_ I thought to myself. _Its blood. Rusty, delicious._ Grasped my throat as the flames burnt me like hell. My eyes widened, and my head snapped up as someone uttered the words shit. _I have to get out of here or I wont be able to control it._ I searched for a way out. My lips parted and my teeth shone through. I took off running at the smell. Nothing else mattered to me but getting that blood. The forest dropped away, and my nose lead me straight to the human. Alice was just a few paces behind me along with the rest of them. I closed in on the illumination light and searched for an opening to the camp site. I dove through it gliding through the air.

"NO!" Rosealie shouted.

* * *

**Alright since this is my second story on here I have learned not to post a bunch of chapters at once and waste my time. So please review tell me what you thought of the first chapter. If the reviews are good and readers want more ill continue on with the story. **

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2: First day

EPOV

"Edward stop him" Alice quite whisper of desperation filled my ears. Screams erupted from the clearing, and Alice's visions filled my head. A new born vampire was to join us due to her stupidity. Thus breaking the treaty with the wolves. A growl ripped from my chest and I increased my speed.

"Emmett stop!" Rose screamed.

i

bounded through the clearing clashing with my brother. "Jasper grab his arms." I demanded. Jasper pulled Emmett's arms into an iron grip and heaved him backwards. "Rosalie help him calm down" I tried to hold my breath. The blood was flowing from his neck and I knew that soon it would stop.

"Edward I called Carlsile, he and Esme are on their way here." Her voice was worried.

"It will be to late by then Alice, in fact. Its to late now." She bent over the body and we watch the wound close due to the venom's power. Alice gasped and stood up.

"This is all my fault." She whispered under her breath.

"Alice stop help me carry him onto the bench" I took hold of his shoulders and Alice grabbed his feet.

Emmett's growl was penetrating the forest. He was still in a hunting state of mind.

I check his body for broken bones. "Ok he has a few cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder." A scream erupted from his lips "MAKE IT STOP!" He whimpered in pain. "It burns! Please just make it stop" He begged and pleaded with us.

"Alice is Carlsile bringing morphine?" I shot at her.

"He said he would bring supplies." Alice nodded.

Another growl roared through the forest. Between that and the screaming boy I couldn't think straight.

"Jasper get him out of here!" I snapped. "Go dunk him in the river or something."

For the next hour Alice and I sat and watched the poor boy be consumed in flames. He screamed from time to time when the venom move to different parts of his body. Tears rolled down his face, and all we could do now was watch.

"How is he?" Carlsile appeared before us.

"As good as anyone can be when their insides are on fire." I retorted.

"Edward don't be like that." Esme shot me a concerned look. "Emmett couldn't stop, there was nothing you could have done."

"I'm not made Esme." I'm disappointed in Alice's choices." I stood up. "She should have seen this before we ever got here." My voice became harsh.

"Edward stop." I heard Emmett behind me.

"Jasper what did I say, get him out of here!" I raised my voice.

"I'm fine Edward." He gave me a convincing look. " How is he?" Emmett got closer.

"He is well on his way to becoming a new born that's for sure." Carlsile stated.

Carlsile stood up and walked over to Esme. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. We all stood in silence. Except for the constant whimpering from the boy. His screams were muffled by the pain. All headed look up as voices started to head this way.

"We need to get him out of here" Carlsile said swiftly. "Jasper carry him on your back. Meet back at the house, and don't stop for anything."

We all speed off towards the house. I ran faster than the others leaping over large boulders onto of the mountain. An hour and a half later the house came into view. Clouds rolled over the sky to block the rising sun. Jasper trucked up the stairs as we all trailed behind him.

"Jasper take him to my office." Carlsile looked over to him. "The rest of you need to get ready for school."

"We are still going to school?" I tilted my head.

"We can't make a bad impression on our first day. Given the events I would let you stay, but now is not the time to be skipping school."

"Besides Edward the boy is going to be out for at least 3 days." Alice rang in behind me.

"Its not him I am worried about. Its Emmett."I lowered my head.

_He is going to be fine Edward. I've seen it._ She sat down on the stool in the kitchen with a smile.

"You should have seen what happened just a few hours ago." I barked. "Why should we trust your visions of what is to come today?" Her eyes deepened in thought and the smile disappeared.

"Edward quit badgering Alice." Rosalie snapped. She flipped her hair out of her face.

It is her fault she could have seen this coming if she was looking for it. I went to open my mouth to snap back but Carlsile stopped me.

"All of you go get ready for school" Carlsile looked around the room. "Now." he said sternly.

We all dispersed and headed up stairs to change into fresh clothes. I went to my closet to retrieve a button down shirt and a pair of demi jeans that Alice had bought for me. The sun was rising behind the clouds and I looked down at my clock while buttoning my shirt. 7:15 it read. Just as I headed out my door Alice shouted "Edward, we are going to be late hurry up." Her voice was hard.

"I headed out my door now Alice." I said back with the same coldness. I flew down the stairs and into the garage. My Volvo sat perfectly in place. Everyone was in the car waiting for me so I slid into the driver side. The engine roared to life as I turned the key. I pressed the garage door button on my visor and back out slowly.

"Edward, you drive like this and we will never get to school." Rosalie commented from the back seat.

I put it in drive and slammed on the gas. Propelling us down the drive.

BPOV

Charlie was already gone by the time I woke up. Being the chief sheriff meant he had to be the first at the station. I pulled the warm covers off my body and the col struck my leg and I shivered. But I did not shy away from the cold, I welcomed it. It felt good to relieve the burn. I opened my dresser and grab the first outfit I could get my hands on. I dressed quickly and ran a brush through my hair yanking out the knots.

I grabbed my school bag off the chair in the corner of the room and made my way down stairs. _ I should eat something_ I thought to myself. I reached up into the cupboard and snagged a bowl. I browsed through the different kinds of cereal and decided it didn't matter which one I ate. So I grabbed the Cheerios, and dumped a small amount into my bowl, and poured the milk. I crammed a few bites into my mouth and put the bowl in the sink. I picked up my keys off the counter and headed out the door. I hopped into my truck and forced it to roar to life.

School was the same old boring place. I had math first period so I dosed off, thinking about Jake. What was I going to say to him. I don't even know if I can end it. He will have so many questions that I cannot answer. I was pulled from my thoughts as Jessica poked me with her pen.

"Hey" she whispered "Are you going to sit with us at lunch?" she said with an enthusiastic voice.

I nodded my head yes and the ear to ear grin appeared on her face.

The next 4 periods went by in a flash. English was my favorite subject so I tried not to day dream about this weekend. A small essay was assigned to be done by Monday, and I wasn't sure if I would have it done due to Jake.

I was walking to lunch when Mike and Angela appeared next to me.

"Hey guys" I said weekly.

"Hey ill show you where we are going to sit. We switched tables due to the new kids." Mike sounded angry.

"New kids?" I questioned.

"Ya the Cullen family. And they are like together." Angela wrinkled her nose.

We stood in line to get our lunch, and they walked in. Flawless beauty, every last one of them. I couldn't be distracted now. I had to much on my plate to begin with. And suddenly it dawned on me, the pale skin, flawless features. They were vampires.

Jake had told me the legends of his tribe and why they turn into werwolves. I gasped and hid behind Mike as we walked to the table. Would they know that I was with a wolf. And yet more importantly what would they do. Thoughts swarmed my head as I sat down at the new table.

"Bella" Jessica motioned for me to come closer.

"Ya, whats up?" I said confused.

"The new kid is staring at you. I think his name is Edward." she squealed in excitement.

"He knows" I muttered to myself. Shock ran over my face and I turn in my seat. I looked over to him and his face was puzzled. A wave of calm fell over the room and I could tell her was flustered. He looked up and our eyes lock just for a moment before he turned to away. I twisted back around to face the table. But I couldn't resist to look back. But when I did he was gone. Jake needed to know that there were vampire in the town.

"Guys, I think I am going to skip last period." I stood up and collected my things.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Angela asked from the other side of the table.

"Oh nothing, gym just doesn't sound to appealing right now." I was going to have to lie a lot better than that. "Plus I think I might be starting my period today."

The boys around the table choked on the food and drinks they had. Blush flashed over Mikes face.

"I will see you all tomorrow." I said hastily.

I practically ran out the cafeteria doors. I walked nervously to my truck on the other side of the lot. I jammed the key into the door and popped the lock. I tossed my bag into the passenger seat and jumped into the truck. The engine came to life as I cranked the motor. I threw it into drive and headed towards La Push.

EPOV

Before she could look back I stood up and slipped out the back door of the cafeteria. I headed for my Volvo parked in one of the front spots. I got in and with shaking hands put a cd into the player, while I waited for the rest of my family to show up. Once the bell rang for lunch to be over, they slid into the car almost without my notice. Alice spoke first.

"Edward what the hell was that about?" she barked. "I just watch you kill that girl in my vision." she looked to me for answers.

"Alice... I think, she must have been his singer." Rosalie guessed.

"Lets get back home and sort all of this out. School isn't safe for Edward or Emmett at the moment." Alice cleverly stated.

I peeled out of the parking lot and speed towards the highway. I raced the car through town not bothering to stop at lights and stop signs. Finally we hit the 101 and I pushed my car faster. The speedometer reached 150. I swerved into the hidden drive way and I could hear Carlsile thoughts. _Edward get up here. Stefan condition has become worse._ I sped around the sharp corners until we reached the garage and I didn't even bother to park the car correctly. I was the first one inside the house.

"Carlsile?" I asked.

"Edward we are in my office." He called down.

I raced up three flights of stairs and down the hall way. I knocked on the door before I head a light come in. I opened the heavy wooden door and walked into what looked like a hospital. Carlsile had set up a hospital bed with drips and surgical tools. Sweat beaded up on the boys forehead. He look fairly normal to me, for a changing vampire

"How has his condition worsened? He seems just fine to me." I snorted.

Just then a scream was released from his clenched jaw.

"His body is fighting back. At this rate the venom will kill him." Carlsile looked down at Stefan.

"Then give him a sedative to make him sleep."

"The venom will burn it off at an instant. You know that." Carlsile sounded flustered with me. "I think it best that you all stay home from school for a few months. We can put you on home school for the time being."

Esme nodded in agreement. I walked out the door and down to my room. Thoughts of the day circling my head. I opened my door, and another scream boomed through the house.


End file.
